Which Is Which?
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: If you believe in the Lebam theory, ever wonder which is Lebam and which is Mabel? I'll tell you who's who! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! So, I was watching reruns of Gravity Falls when Boss Mabel came on. That was where I got the idea for this fic. If you watch my favorite YouTube channel (it's in my #askthefangirl20questions in my bio), that's where I found out about the theory of Lebam quite a while back. I don't know if I believe the it or not because I feel it's a little far fetched, but oh well. I'm writing this fic.**

 **For those of you who don't know this theory, Lebam is Mabel's doppleganger. Go on the channel and you'll find the video as one of his older ones.**

 **Anyways, with all that out of the way, let's start with where it all began. Is it sad that it took me like a month to write this?**

 **P.S. I'm on Labor Day Weekend! I get Monday off! I'm gonna post as many times as possible this weekend because I know I'm WAY overdo for some updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Mabel's POV

I'm packing the last of my suitcases with Lebam. Tomorrow is the day we leave for Gravity Falls, Oregon. My parents decided that me and my twin brother, Dipper, could use some fresh air, so they're sending us up north to stay with our great-uncle Stan. We only met him once when we were really little, and Dad says he didn't really see him much when he was growing up, but our grandpa says that, even though they're brothers and hardly ever saw him either, he's still trustworthy. Mom was a bit skeptical about letting us go stay with a family member who was so reclusive and we hardly know, but somehow Dad eventually got her to agree.

I glance over at Lebam who's staring intently out the window all sadly. She's not as bad as it used to be, but it's there. This makes me think of when we first met.

* * *

Flashback:

 _I was 10 years old and was walking through the woods by myself. Me and my twin bro bro were playing hide and seek. The rules were you could hide in the backyard or in the woods, but stay close by because their parents were being their worrying selves. We had assured our parents that if one couldn't find the other after more than half an hour of searching, we would come find them to help search. Dipper was a terrible hider and I normally found him in 2 minutes tops. I, on the other hand, was an excellent hider and Dipper always took forever to find me. He sometimes threatens that if I don't come out, he'll go find Mom and Dad. I had promised I'll stop being so hard to find and go easier on him. I looked around, hoping to find a good spot before Dipper got to 50. Maybe this was the reason he was so bad at hiding. He counted to 50 so I had more time to hide, but I only counted to 10 so he had less time._

 _I started feeling something tingling in my head. I had been having this feeling for quite a while now. I would start to feel this tickling in my head, then I would feel a strong wave of random emotions. Sometimes, it would be happy, but most of the time it would be depressing. I could never figure out why. When I told my parents about it, they just thought that it was nothing, but after a few times, they began to think otherwise. I went to the doctor about a month ago, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with me either. I had a few more appointments after that before people started to doubt that whatever was wrong with me was fixable. Dipper, of course, wasn't happy when he heard they were just going to give up. He had been the most worried about me since he found out what was happening. He actually argued with the doctors, but considering that we were just 10 year old kids, he was defeated easily. He came into my room that night and told me that he just wanted me to get better, and I told him that I'd be okay and that as long as he was around, those emotions couldn't hurt me._

 _Then suddenly, for a split second, I see a flash of another part of the woods that looked surprisingly close to me. I also felt my body in a different position. I was sitting and hugging my legs with my head down slightly, as if depressed or upset. That's when I start to feel the waves of emotion all over again. It hits hard this time. Like the hardest I've felt so far. I also feel fear in the wave too. Very afraid. The most afraid I've ever felt. Even when I was taken to the hospital for eating scratch and sniff stickers, I wasn't this afraid._

 _I suddenly hear a rustling to my left, startling me. I jump into a fighting stance and look for the source of the sound. I stand there for a few seconds darting my head back and forth before I move forward again, deciding it was just a deer or something. The animals of the woods never really scared me. Dipper, on the other hand, would run away screaming like a girl. I walk for a few more seconds before I hear it again, this time though, there's a voice with it._

 _"Ugh, my back", the voice says, but what surprises me was that the voice sounded exactly like_ _ **me**_ _. I put a hand to my throat in shock. Had that come from me? I look around and see one of the bushes shaking. I peek into it and see something that shock me horribly. Another me._

 _I don't remember much between that and opening my eyes, laying on the ground. I think I had passed out from shock for a few seconds because the next thing I knew, the other me was shaking me awake. Her voice was blurry at first, but then got clearer as my senses came back to me._

 _"Hey, can you hear me? Hello?" She asks, lightly tapping my cheek. I look up at her and we stare at each other in confusion and shock for a few moments before we reach out and touch each other's arms._

 _"Who are you?" We say to each other. I start by saying, "My name is Mabel. Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Lebam. Wait, if your name spelled backwards is my name, and we look exactly alike, what does that mean? Am I you from my universe?" She asks. I look at her like she's crazy._

 _"Is that even possible? I mean, if you're from another dimension, how did you get here?" I ask in utter confusion._

 _"I'll make a long story short. My parents say they were walking when there was this big flash of light and then they were floating into this underground lab. I don't know, but I think they saw some guy rushing past them just before the light vanished. It was scary. For a few seconds, they thought they were dying. I was born here and my parents died when I turned 7", She says, looking down as if she were depressed. Depressed. Wait a minute. I get up off the ground and go over behind the bush I saw her. I get into the same position I had thought I felt myself in for that half second. I see the exact same scenery I saw! If I'm seeing the exact same scenery I had thought I saw from where this girl was sitting, does that mean that we can read each other's minds? Put each other in the other's place? This is just cocoa bananas! Wow, cocoa on bananas doesn't sound half bad. No, focus Mabel!_

 _The girl laughed and I look over at her._

 _"Cocoa would taste good on a banana."_

 _I gasp and she laughs again. I was right! This is crazy!_

 _"So, now what do we do?" She asks. I look her over and see her clothes are torn and dirty. Obviously, she must have had some time to get that dirty. I then think over my options. Leave her here and pretend this never happened or take her home when I hardly even know her. I think the choice is obvious._

 _"You'll come home with me. Since you look like me, I'll let you take my place in life every once in a while so you can at least live a semi normal life. I'll help you with clothes and all that stuff and until we find a way to get you home to your own dimension", I say with confidence. She just stares at me before jumping into my arms and sobbing and thanking me over and over again. I then hear something out in the distance._

 _"MABEL! MABEL!" I recognize that voice as Dipper's. I must have passed the time limit. I look at my glittery Hello Kitty watch. I had been hiding for 40 minutes now. Wow. I am totally clueless sometimes._

 _"Okay, listen, that's my brother, but if you can be quiet enough to follow us, you can sneak in my bedroom window tonight. Got it?" I ask. She nods, still teary eyed and hides back in a bush._

 _"I'm over here!" I yell to my brother and parents calls. They hurry over and all hug me at once. I feel tears going down my arm and realize they're Dipper's. They pull away, but Dipper still holds my arm, afraid that if he let go, I might disappear, which considering the fact that I probably just scared him to death, he probably did think that._

 _"Mabel, where have you been? Do you know how scared I was when I couldn't find you? I thought you were in trouble! I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that ever again!" He yells before hugging me again. I hug him back in sympathy. I didn't realize how much I had worried him._

 _"I'm sorry bro bro. I guess I just got distracted and wondered off too far." I say in a sorry tone. He looks at me and says, "Don't be sorry. Just never do it again." I nod in response that I understand. When we started towards home again, I tried to see my newly discovered doppelganger's point of view. I then saw myself sitting behind a bush and could see my body sort of at my will while walking next to my brother. I heard the soft rustle of leaves under my feet, but I could also hear my brother whisper that he's happy I'm okay. I then say through my real mouth, "Thank you", at my own will. So, when I'm focusing on seeing from her eyes, I can also hear from both ends of the telepathy. Wow, this is all really confusing. I also hear my mom ask, "Should we lecture her?" and my dad respond, "No, I think her brother took the words right out of our mouths."_

* * *

 _I'm laying awake in bed when hear a knock at my window. Just who I was waiting for. I go to my window and pull down the shades. I open the window and look down from my two story bedroom. There standing there is Lebam. I throw down a rope that I had already hid up there for her and she climbed up. I then gesture for her to be quiet and I go to my bed while she sits on the window seat. From my bedroom door, when you walk in, the door was in the left corner, and if you turn right, you would be facing the foot of my bed with a giant pink chest at the end of it with all my stuffed animals that I didn't love (which is something I was guilty of) and my nightstand was at the side of the bed against the wall. Across from the bed at the other side of the room was the window and its seat. In the other corner, there's my dresser and book shelf. I bring back a bucket of warm, soapy water and a sponge. She takes the sponge and starts to wash her self off. I then go into the closet and make sure the blow up mattress is ready. I had done a lot of preparing since I got home. I had gotten the bucket of water (and set it next to the heater in my room to keep it warm and left a bar of soap in the bottom of the bucket to keep it soapy), found the blow up mattress in the basement (and spent nearly an hour blowing it up), then worked to make exact replicas of_ _ **ALL**_ _my sweaters._

 _I walk back over to her and help her wash off. Once we finish, I lead her into the closet and onto the blow up mattress. I tuck her in and whisper, "I'll get you home. One day. I promise."_

* * *

Since then, she's been living with me. We switch places all the time. For every occasion, every holiday, every birthday, every day, we take turns. Sometimes we would simply switch every few hours, other times, one of us would be Mabel for the whole day while the other hid in the bedroom like we did when we switched. There were times when she would make people suspicious, but that's when we discovered we could enter each other's minds and **talk** to each other and read each other's thoughts. In times where she was struggling to act like me, I would simply tell her what to do and say. Other times, when SHE was the one hiding, she would sometimes talk to me just cause she was bored. I didn't mind though. We handled each other pretty well. It was times like these though that made me sad. When she first came along, she was always a tad bit upset. It wasn't terrible, but still noticeable. It's not as bad now, but it still comes up sometimes.

"Mabel, you've been staring at me for at least 10 minutes now. Did you want something?" She asks without turning around to look at me. I jump when she speaks and realize that I had been staring at her throughout my whole flashback.

"Why didn't you just enter my mind?" I ask with confusion. Why couldn't she just take a peak?

"I didn't feel like it at the moment. What's up?" She asks. I decide to just answer her.

"I was just thinking back to the time we met. We've been through a lot since then and you've become quite the actress", I compliment, which she gives a small smile to before turning back to a frown.

"We still haven't found a way to send me back home", She says with sadness. I walk over to her and poke her in the side.

"Hey! Stop being sad! Look, we'll find a way someday. In the meantime, be happy. Tomorrow we leave for Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay with our Great Uncle Stan. This will be our first summer away from home. It'll be our big chance to have an epic summer romance!" I exclaim with excitement, but then I remember that while Mom and Dad are still at work, Dipper's still home. I quickly quiet myself down before he can hear us. Good thing I locked the door and came up with an excuse that I wanted to say goodbye to the stuffed animals I couldn't bring in private. Which is half true. There are some that are too big to fit in my suitcases. Those are the jumbo sized ones.

"Imagine the possibilities! They're endless! Endless!", I whisper shout. She smiles at my silliness and pulls me into a one armed hug. I hug back. Once we pull away, we smile at each other.

"So, what do we do tonight?" She asks. I think for a second before answering.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd would kind of like to spend some time with my parents before leaving them for the WHOLE summer, if you don't mind?", I ask. She smiles again and nods.

"Totally. I can make sure we have everything we need and find a way we'll be able to hide one of ourselves to get there", She says with hesitation. Obviously, we had no plan whatsoever about how one of us was going to hide while the other posed as the real person. I can't blame her for being nervous though. She'll most likely be the one hiding. A knock at the door interrupts us.

"Hey Mabel! Do you want to play a game or something?" He asks with uncertainty. He knows how hard it is for me to say goodbye to my stuffed animals. I look at her and she nods in approval. I smile in thanks before bounding out the door to do something with my brother before we leave. Tomorrow, we're going to Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **Welp, that's chapter one! I'll be doing this for all the episodes, but I want you guys to tell me if whether or not I should do the shorts between the episodes or make that a whole different story all together. Sorry if I did a bad job at describing her room. I did my best. Honest! Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
